It all started with a dream
by Khion
Summary: Amy broke up with Evan. Amy went to Jake house at 2am. Jake wearing Pikachu pajamas?
1. Chapter 1: Pikachus and Sadakos

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Jake was having a dinner with Amy on a restaurant. When Jake was about to confess his feelings to her, Dan came running around in circles shouting _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!, _in his ninja costume_. _Ding Dong? What's that supposed to mean?

"Dan's right. Someone is ringing your doorbell. You should answer it." Amy said

"Huh. I don't get it." Jake whispered.

Then, Amy is starting to fade away. The restaurant is becoming white. Jake woke up from his dream, shaking his head. He heard a ring, he looked at the time and it's 2am in the morning. "Who would come to my house this late?" he whispered. He combed his hair and went down stairs. He opened the door and saw Amy smiling like it's normal to go to a house at 2am.

"What are you doing here?" Jake yawned.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"It doesn't mean if you can't sleep you have to wake me up."

"Okay. I guess I just go to Ian instead." She shrugged. She was about to leave when Jake he pulled her hand and dragged her inside his house.

"That's not how you supposed to treat a guest." She looked at his outfit and grinned. "Are you wearing Pikachu pajamas?"

Jake felt his face blushing. "Yes, I like Pikachu very much."

Even if Jake is a college student, he still has his childish side which makes him looked more attractive at Amy's sight.

"Never expected that." She said.

"What do you want- warm milk or coffee?"

"Warm milk."

Jake started to mix the milk powder with water when he suddenly asked Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked, again.

"I can't sleep."

"We both know that that's not the real reason."

She looked at her feet and played with her fingers. "I broke up with Evan."

Jake grinned, _I still have a chance, _he thought to himself_._ "Why?"

"I just don't like him the way that I used to."

"Why?"

"Because I….like someone else."

"Who?"

"It's not important."

"Okay, whatever you say." He said as put their mugs on the dining table. After taking a sip, he opened his chess set and assembled it.

"Let's play a friendly game of chess." He said.

"Sure. Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"Oh. It's on."

Jake watched Amy's graceful hand moved the pawn. The way that her jade green eyes wonder around the chess board distracts him. Jake moved his hand as Amy watched how he cleverly analyzes the pieces. She knows that she's already starting to lose but Jake helped her.

"Here's a tip: Move that over here." He said moving his hand towards Amy and moving it slightly.

"You're helping me to win a game." She said quite shocked.

"It's just a game."

"You do know by helping me to win, you're losing."

"Yeah, I'm very much aware of that."

She smiled and said, "Evan and Ian would never do that. When I win, they'll ask for another rematch until they finally beat me. So, I just let them win."

"I'm different from them."

"I know, that's why I like- " she realized what she was about to say and stopped it.

"You like…?" Jake wondered.

"That's why I like um… going to your house. I like spending time with you." Amy quickly covered it up.

"Oh." Jake was disappointed. He was kind of expecting her to say 'I like you' but that's good enough.

"And…I win." Amy declared.

"Well played my friend."

They keep the chess set and sat on the couch at the living room. They opened the television and find no amusing shows to watch.

"Do you have a dvd that isn't mundane?" she asked.

"Just one."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Play it right now."

"Are you sure? It's The Grudge."

"Well, that's better than watching golf. Play it, please."

"It's a horror movie and it might give you nightmares."

"I can handle them."

"Okay, just don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

He opened the dvd player and hit play. They were sitting next to each other. They decided to turn off the lights for extra effects. Amy can see that Jake's eyes are glued to the screen, _it really isn't that scary_ , Amy thought. Then suddenly, something appeared.

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed. Jake wrapped his arm to her shoulders and Amy buried her face to his chest. Amy can feel that his chest is very warm, he smells like roses. She can smell it all day if he won't mind but of course he will.

"Amy, it's safe to look now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

After a few minutes, something appeared again. She squeezed Jake's hand and buried her face to his chest. Jake's other hand, the hand that is still wrapped around her shoulders, patted her. Jake isn't scared about the movie because he had watched it for like the 20th time.

"Is it still there?"

"Yes."

Amy peeked at the movie and screamed.

"I told you not to look yet."

"Well, I got to at something besides your chest."

"You like looking at my chest." he teased.

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you do."

Their face is separated by at least 3 inches. Amy looked at his mesmerizing eyes and got lost in them. She heard another scream from the movie and she decided to bury her ears and eyes to him. After the movie ended it was already 5am. Jake looked at Amy and found her sleeping in his shoulder. He was about to tell her to go home but he's so tired that he decided to sleep on top of Amy's head. Still holding hands, Jake knew that by the time he wake up, he is so gonna have a stiff neck. But he also knew that it will be worth it.

* * *

Please leave a review. Sorry for any typos or wrong grammar.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity and Jealousy

Atticus woke up and went down the stairs. _Where's Jake? Maybe he accidentally slept on the couch, _he thought to himself.

"Hey, Jake! Would you mind if I-" Atticus said as he saw Amy resting her head on Jake's shoulder and Jake sleeping on top of her head. Jake was awoken with Atticus voice. He was in the couch, his neck and arms hurt but as he saw Amy, it all disappeared. He saw Atticus wide-eyed and his mouth wide opened. Jake just winked to his half-brother and in reply, Atticus zipped an imaginary zipper of his mouth and motion Jake that he's going to go out and he nodded. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 9:45; it's time to wake Amy up.

"Amy."

"Sadako and Vespers get out of my life. Go away! Leave us alone!"

"Amy, wake up you're having a nightmare."

Amy's eyes suddenly opened. "Wait, where am I ? Who are you?"

"I'm Jake and you're at my house."

"Oh yeah, did I fell asleep on your house?"

"No, you fell asleep on my shoulder."

She sat straight up and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you want to let go of my hand now." Jake suggested. She blushed and let go.

"I'm so sorry about your shoulder, neck and hand. It's my fault that it hurts a lot."

"Yes, it's your fault and you woke me up when I need to sleep"

"Thanks for the time."

She stood up and I followed her to the door.

"To express my gratitude to what you have done for me…" Amy said. She tip toed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"This isn't enough, you know." I whispered.

She let go. "I just hugged you. And it's not yet enough?"

"Your hug won't do anything. Bring me out tonight at 8 pm. And you have to pay for dinner."

"Fine, pick me up at my house." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jake doesn't know if it was just his imagination or she actually smiled before she left.

-PAGE BREAK-

It's 8pm and Jake was outside Amy's house. He knocked and saw Amy in a green dress that matched her eyes. Jake just stared at her, paralyzed.

"Jake, nice car you got."

"Um…Thanks."

"Where are we going to have dinner?"

"Conti's"

_ At Conti's_

Jake pulled a sit for Amy and took a seat for himself.

"Hello lovebirds. What do you want to order for today?" the waitress said. They both blushed.

"We're not really on a date. Although, I wish we were." Jake said. Amy kicked me under the table.

"Ouch. That hurts." I remarked.

"Well, at least now you've learned your lesson." Amy said.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Waitress asked.

"Not at all." Amy said.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him what's his number, right?"

She looked at Jake and raised an eyebrow; then, smiled to the waitress.

"Of course I won't" she said completely irritated but tried to hide it.

"I'm just kidding. What do you wanna eat?"

"What can you suggest?" Jake asked while looking at the menu.

"I suggest Roast beef in Mushroom Sauce."

"Where is it? " Jake said. Amy was eyeing them both. The waitress went near Jake and point at the menu. Sometimes, their fingers brushed past each other and Amy just looked at the menu, pretending that she doesn't care.

"E-hem. I'll order Grilled Veggie Sandwich." Amy snapped.

"Oh, um okay. How about you, Jake?"

"Barbecued Spareribs." He said and flashes a smile to the waitress.

"By the way, my name is Luisa."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jake complimented.

"Thank you." Luisa giggled.

_After a few minutes of waiting for the food to be served…_

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Of course, why won't I be not okay?" she snapped.

"You're too quiet."

"I'm just tired."

"You should eat more than a sandwich." Jake said and he passed Amy a couple of spareribs.

"No, thank you."

"Come on, please for me." Amy looked at his eyes begging for her to eat it. She sighed, who can resist him looking to her like a lost puppy.

"Fine." Was all Amy can say.

_After eating…_

"Bill, please." Jake shouted.

"Here she comes." Amy muttered.

"So, how was the food? "

"They're delicious."

"I'm glad that you liked it."

"How much is it?" Amy said in disgust.

"I'll pay for it, Amy."

"But you said-"

"I was just joking when I told you that."

"Okay." She stands up and went outside.

"Don't let her go, she likes you a lot." Luisa said.

"She does?"

"Yeah and you do, too." Jake blushes a bit. Then, he saw Amy staring at him.

"I've to go now. Here's the money and keep the change."

"Thank you and please come back again."

Jake ran outside catching Amy's elbow.

"What's happening to you?"

"Nothing. Why did you blush when you were talking to her? What did she said?" Amy retorted.  
"Nothing important."

"Then, why did you blush if it's nothing?"

"Why are you asking me those kinds of question?"

"I'm just… curious."

"No, you aren't .You're jealous."

"No way."

"Yes, you're jealous."

"Why would I be?"

"I think the question is: Why wouldn't you be?"

"Whatever" she bit her lip.

Jake without a warning carried her. Amy wiggled and punched Jake but he just kept on running until they reached the parked.

"Why did you do that?" Amy asked.

"Because I don't want you to get tired."

"Well you could've at least told me!"

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Amy said.

"Is that a playground?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

She quickly ran toward the swing set while Jake pushed her.

"Push harder!"

"I'm pushing the best I can."

"Let's just go home, I'm sleepy."

"Okay. Race you there."

"You won't beat me."

"Oh yeah?"  
"Oh yeah!"

_Outside Amy's house…_

"Goodnight!" Amy greeted.

"Um..Amy. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"  
"I-I l-like y-".Jake said nervously. Amy didn't waited for him to finish his sentence, she just kissed him on the lips instead. And Jake can feel the butterflies I his stomach but it feels rather pleasant.

"I like you too."

"So does this mean that we're together now?"

"Why did you think I broke up with Evan?"

"Because you like someone else."

"And that someone else is you. I'm actually just waiting for you to make a move. Goodnight" Amy said while she closed her front door.

Jake was still lost in his thoughts. So, all along Amy liked me? But she still didn't answer my question. Someone texted him and it was Amy, and it was "Yes". Jake screamed with delight. Amy just laughed at Jake's sight as she watches him dance outside her window.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

They've been in a relationship for almost 5 years. And Jake decided it was the time to propose to Amy. Jake went to a store and bought a diamond ring. It was simple yet beautiful, just like Amy. Jake announced to Atticus of what he is about to do when he got home.

"Are you sure about this?" Atticus asked.

"Of course I am. I really like her a lot and I know that this is the time."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"If you guys got married, it means Dan and I are gonna be brothers-in-law." Atticus said surprised.

"Yep."

"When are you going to tell Dad about this?"

"Tomorrow."

Jake texted Amy to meet her in the Planetarium.

Amy: That will be closed when we get there.

Jake: I know.

Amy: Are you planning to sneak in there?

Jake: Yeah. Like those good old days.

Amy: Count me in.

Jake: Meet me there at 8.

Amy: Okay.

Jake was all chill when he planned it. But by the time he was about to leave, Jake got nervous.

"I can't do this." Jake said.

"Yes, you can." Atticus declared.

"What if she doesn't like me anymore?"

"If she didn't, she should've broken up with you for like 5 years ago."

"But what if she said no?"

"Don't worry, she'll say yes."

"Thanks for the support, Atticus."

Jake was running to his door when Atticus shouted that he forgot the ring. Jake was all messed up. He still hopes that everything will go to his plan. When Jake reached the planetarium, he felt queasy of what he is about to do. Amy saw Jake outside, she waved to him and he smiled. She opened the lights and hoped that no police can catch them. When Jake got inside, he set up the picnic. After they ate, Jake was about to propose when suddenly the police surrounded them.

"Run!" Jake shouted.

They run in a surprising speed. Amy guessed after the fight with Vespers, they can outwit almost anyone. They hopped in Jake's car but the police are still behind their back. He drifted the car left and opened the door. They both went out before polices catch them. They hide behind a dumpster. They lost them. It didn't go according to his plan. He was sad and Amy noticed it.

"What's wrong? We got away, didn't we? Why are you sad?" Amy asked.

"it's just that..I'm planning to propose to you. "Jake said bringing the ring out. " I was going to do it on the planetarium but I guess this is enough."

Amy was shocked.

"You didn't have to do it on the planetarium, Jake. You can do that anywhere-even here." Amy whispered.

"It's because I just wanna show you the world we live in. And I realized that that isn't my world anymore. You're my world, Amy. Will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Amy answered and planting a kiss on his cheeks.

At that moment, they're engaged.

* * *

The character are kinda OOC, so sorry about that. And please forgive me about the typos or wrong grammars. Anyway, REVIEWS PLEASE. Please, I beg you readers...


	4. Chapter 4: Jake vs Ian

Jake said that he was engaged to Amy Cahill to his father via Skype. Mark, Jake's dad, was happy for him. Mark was sorry that he can't attend their wedding because he have to stay at Germany for at least 4 more years. Jake was sad about it but decided to shrug it off. Amy called him and told her that they'll announce it at the Cahill mansion. Amy sent invitations and they replied to her that they'll come, including the Kabras. They came at her mansion and Jake was in their dining room where they'll make their announcement, getting more anxious every minute.

The Holts came, Hamilton fist bumping Dan. Jonah came giving Jake the gangsta look. Starlings came, talking about their new invention with Ham and Dan. The Kabras came. Ian gave Amy a kiss on the hand while Natalie just rolled her eyes. Jake saw it and tried to ignore them. Fiske, Nellie and Dan sat on the couch and so does the other Cahills. Jake sat next to Amy and Ian, he can hear them chuckling. Jake tood up and lend a hand to Amy and she took it.

"We have an important announcement to you guys." Amy started.

"Amy and I've been in a relationship for 5 years and I've proposed to her." Jake said glaring at Ian. Ian simply rolled his eyes and yawned.

"And I said yes." Amy said.

"So, we're now engaged and our wedding will be on October which is 10 months away." Jake said smiling to his fiance.

Everybody cheered and congratulated them.

"Congratulations, Jake. Better not hurt my sister or else I'm gonna use my ninja moves to you." Dan jested.

"Don't worry, ninja lord. I'd never hurt your sister." Jake laughed.

"This is serious, Rosenbloom. Try to hurt her and you'd be messing with the Cahills. You have seen what the Cahills can do and you don't wanna be on our bad side."

"I, Jake Rosenbloom, will never let Amy, the love of my life, experience any pain nor hardship." Jake gulped.

"Good." And Dan stormed off the kitchen eating whatever it is in their refrigerator.

"Congratulation, Love. Best wishes for your wedding." Ian congratulated and hugged her.

Amy hugged back. "Stop calling me love, Ian. It's been years now and I'm going to get married to the person I love."

She let go of the hug and Jake was pleased that she did that. "I'm sorry. However it will be convoluted for me to do that."

"I understand. Just try your best." she said.

* * *

Jake and Ian were the only one left inside the house since all of them got out and feasted on their garden.

"Ian, I don't know if I should say this but I'm going to say it anyway. Stop seducing Amy." Jake said.

"Why? You're not yet even married to her."

"No, but she's going to be my wife and you can't stop it!

"Let's see about that."

"You can't steal her away from me and please stop flirting with her."

"She likes it when I flirt with her."

"No, she doesn't. She never liked you."

"Did she told you what happened at Korea when we were...what's the word? Ah! _Allies_? As she prefers to call it back then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seems like she haven't told you. Maybe she still can't let _it_ go."

"What do you mean by _it_?"

"Alas! First love _never_ dies." Ian smirked and left Jake in the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5: Inside the car and away!

Jake left the mansion because it's time for him to work. He was entering his office when his secretary called him.

"What do you need?" Jake asked. He is still mad at Ian and still wondering about what Ian told him.

"Sir, Miss Amy called and asked you to pick her up at her office at 8pm. What do I say?"

"Tell her that I'll be there."

He was working when his secretary piled another paper in front of him and another and another. It was already 8pm and he only have done about half the papers. He rubbed his temples and left his office. He was near her office when a heavy traffic happened. It was already 9pm and there is still no sign of progress. Jake sighed and this will be a one long night.

Amy was waiting outside door when suddenly she saw a car parked right in front of her. The window opened and she saw Ian Kabra on the driver seat.

"Lov- Amy! What are you doing outside?" Ian asked.

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for?"

"For Jake."

"It's late. Get inside my car and I'll give you a ride home."

"N-No, Ian. I'll wait here and he'll be worried when he found out that I'm not here when -"

"Just tell him you're safe and with me."

"No-"

"Please, I insist."

"Okay."

Amy opened the door and went in. The heavy traffic subsided and he finally reached his destination when he saw a text from Amy that says she's alright and Ian's giving him a ride home. The moment he read the word 'Ian' his feelings towards him infuriated. He decided to head back home and Amy and Jake will have a talk about this.

Ian was still driving when, again, another heavy traffic happened. It was getting awfully quiet and he decided to end the silence.

"How long have you been with Jake?" he asked.

"Um..About 5 years. How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't have a girlfriend."

He sighed. "I don't have one."

"Why? There's a lot of girls chasing after you." she said in disbelief.

"The girl I love loves someone else."

"That must hurts a lot."

"Indeed. Especially when I found out that she's getting married in 10 months time." He said looking at her.

"Is it me?"

He nodded and parked in front Jake's house. Amy will live there starting today while Atticus studies in Harvard. He was standing in the balcony aware of Ian's car and their conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Ian." she apologized but still shocked.

"No, it's not your fault. I should've moved on long ago but I can't although I wanted to. Every time I do something I'll always end up thinking of you. Every time I try to meet with other girls they'll always remind me of you. Every time I see you with him I'll always get hurt because of you. I don't know what to do, Amy, I don't know. I tried to think reasons not to like you but I always end up liking you much more because...because of what you are."

"I'm nothing for you but I'm everything for Jake. I'm just a dust beneath you shoes, a wrinkle on your clothes. I'm a rubbish in your eyes but in his eyes I'm a treasure that he sought for his whole life."

"None of those you said is right."

"Oh yeah? You made it clear back in Korea when you locked me up in the cave to die! For what? For the clues and power!"

"Don't you ever think that I regretted doing those things? Have it never crossed your mind that I can't sleep well, eat well after all those things that I did to you? You created my heart. You created a human in me. I never wanted you to die on that cave, never."

"But you have done it!"

"And that's why I'm here right now. I'm so sorry, Amy. Just give me another chance." Ian whispered, tears forming behind his eyes.

Jake can't take it and went down the stairs. He opened the door in Ian's car and pulled Amy out. He shot Ian a nasty glare. Ian went out and wiped a tear in his eyes.

"Jake, how long have you been standing there?" Amy asked.

"Long enough to know that you're going to forgive him and give him another chance for you."

"Goodbye, Love. Jake is starting to overheat again." He said and gave Amy a smile. A smile that is only shown to Amy.

He went in his car and drove away from them. Away from her. Away from his happiness and his pain...


	6. Chapter 6: Explanation of the sensation

Jake went inside the their bedroom while Amy followed him around.

"Look, Jake, it's not what you think it is." Amy explained.

"Then, what is it?"

"H-he was sorry for what he did to me back in Korea."

"Thanks for reminding me. What happened back in Korea?" He shouted.

"He trapped me inside the cave and stole a clue from me."

"That's not all of it. He said something about first love never dies."

"It's.." She hesitated. "It's nothing. Knowing Ian, he was pulling your leg."

"You know what, Amy?"

Amy didn't say anything but stared at him.

"You should stop lying. You suck at it."

He was about to leave when Amy caught his arm.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." she closed her eyes and told him what happened back then.

"Are you sure that you don't have any feelings for him anymore?"

"Yes."

Jake sat in his chair and said, "Prove it."

She kneeled and kissed his left cheek and said, "Past is past. You're my present and so is my future."

"Really?"

Amy kissed his right cheek and said, "Yes. He's my cousin and my friend."

"Not by the way he looks at you."

Amy kissed his forehead and said, "You're the only one who can make me truly happy."

"I'm not convinced."

Amy put her lips against his and said, "I love you."

"You got me."

Jake stood up and put his arms around hips while Amy put her arms around Jake's neck.

"I love you." Jake whispered as he brushed his lips on Amy's.

* * *

I know, I know that this chapter is utterly short. Sorry, guys about that. So, whaddaya think will happen on Ian? Gimme your thoughts please.

Over and Out,  
_~Khion._


	7. Chapter 7: Disappearance

Amy was on her office, tapping her keyboard and clicking her mouse. She dialed her secretary and a voice came in.  
"Hello, Melba. Can you please bring me a cup of coffee in my office?"  
"Yes, Ma'am."

After the loud beep, someone entered. Amy's eyes were fixed on the monitor.  
"Leave it on my table." Amy said.  
"No." A manly voice replied.  
"Who are y-"

The man ducktaped her mouth and tied her hands. He blindfolded her and carried her. He jumped off the window with Amy. The real secretary came in as she saw the broken glasses she called the cops. Jake was immediately on the scene of the crime.

"Mr. Rosenbloom, who do you think would do this to Ms. Cahill?" A cop asked/  
"I don't know. She don't have an enemy..anymore."  
"Would you please leave us alone for a moment to investigate this scenario of kidnapping?"  
"Sure." Jaske said and left.

Jake went to the parking lot when he saw Ian walking towards him.  
"What happened to Amy?"  
"I do not know, Ian. Stay out of this."  
"I believe I can't. I have a suspicion that my mother did this to her."  
"That's impossible. She's in prison."  
"Not anymore. She broke out of prison and I'll wager that she's out to get Amy for revenge."  
"Oh, no."  
"Where is your mother?"  
"That's where we are going to start."  
"WE?"  
"Yes, we. You can't do this alone, Jake."  
"Yeah, I guess so. And it'll be a lot faster when we use 2 heads."


End file.
